Super Galick Gun
& or & |similar='Gigantic Destruction Orga Blaster Super Kamehameha Super Masenko God Kamehameha' }} Super Galick Gun (スーパーギャリック砲) is a full-powered version of the Galick Gun technique used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue and Great Ape forms, and the giant characters Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, and Great Ape King Vegeta. Overview To perform the Super Galick Gun, the user places his hands up to his side and forms energy between his hands, the same as the normal version. Then, he fires a Galick Gun that is bigger and much more powerful than the normal version, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The Old Kai warns that a single charged Super Galick Gun used by Baby would outright destroy the planet. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta uses a Super Galick Gun alongside his son's Galick Gun in order to counter Fusion Zamasu's Holy Wrath. Great Ape Baby first uses an uncharged version of the attack that causes enough damage to the Earth to be visible from New Planet Plant. He fires another uncharged version of the attack at Super Saiyan 4 Goku, hitting him instead of the Earth. Great Ape Baby later uses the fully-charged version of this attack to hit Goku when Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan give some of their energy to Goku. Goku avoids the attack, but it hits all of the other Saiyans at once. Baby Vegeta uses the Super Galick Gun one final time against Goku during a straight forward fight, but to no avail. Appearances in games In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, the Super Galick Gun appears as Great Ape Vegeta's Ultimate Blast and one of Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta's Blast 2 attacks. Great Ape King Vegeta also uses the Super Galick Gun as one of his Blast 2 attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, with the technique being charged and fired in stances very similar to the Orga Blaster he uses in his base form. Great Ape Baby also uses the attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears as an Ultimate Skill used by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC. In the game, the Super Galick Gun becomes more powerful the more it is charged. When it is fully charged the camera will zoom in on the user before firing Super Galick Gun at maximum power. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Eternal Rival". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as one of Vegeta's Ultimate Skills in both his base and Super Saiyan Blue forms. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop (which is open from Friday to Sunday). When performed by a Male Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 selected, the Warrior will humorously refer to the technique as Extra Garlic when firing it after its fully charged. Variation *'Continuous Super Galick Gun' – In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of many energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. However, they can still inflict hefty damage. *[[Father-Son Galick Gun|'Father-Son Galick Gun']] - In an attempt to block Fusion Zamasu's Holy Wrath, Trunks in his Super Trunks form and Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form preform Galick Gun and Super Galick Gun respectively Gallery GreatApeBabylookingatEarth.png|Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta watches his Super Galick Gun reach Earth OKLS - Third SGG.png|Great Ape Baby prepares a Super Galick Gun to finish Goku off Super galick gun.jpg|Great Ape Baby charges the Super Galick Gun Dark Gun.JPG|Golden Great Ape Baby prepares another Super Galick Gun Hyper Galick Gun.JPG|Golden Great Ape Baby fires his Super Galick Gun at Goku BT3SuperGalickGun.png|Great Ape Vegeta charges a Super Galick Gun in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 VSGG.PNG|Great Ape Vegeta's Super Galick Gun used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Ggabsgg.PNG|Great Ape Baby's Super Galick Gun used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 SuperGalickGun1(DBH).png|Great Ape Baby charges a Super Galick Gun in Dragon Ball Heroes SuperGalickGun2(DBH).png|Great Ape Baby fires his Super Galick Gun in Dragon Ball Heroes SuperGalickGunXenoverse.PNG|SSGSS Vegeta's Super Galick Gun in Xenoverse dbgt36-36.png dbgt36-37.png dbgt36-47.png dbgt36-48.png dbgt36-49.png dbgt37-01.png dbgt38-16.png dbgt38-24.png 11017875_1005885946089179_7513009689249853370_n.jpg|Super Galick Gun in Dragon Ball Xenoverse VegetaSSBSGC.png |Super Galick Gun Being Charged By Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves